


Los Anderson-Hummel, bien, gracias.

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt y Blaine han triunfado en Broadway; Vanity Fair los entrevista para platicar de su trabajo y su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Anderson-Hummel, bien, gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Yana Kay Hearts por ser mi beta. Este fic no existiría de no ser por ella. 
> 
> La historia está inspirada en una entrevista a Ricky Martin y familia que publicó Vanity Fair.

&&&

 

—Oh, Blaine, no creo que sea buena idea. Aún estamos a tiempo de cancelar.

—¿Pero qué dices, Kurt? Es la revista Vanity Fair, saltaste de gusto cuando te lo propusieron.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué tal si la reportera nos odia? ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal y nos vemos como unos malos padres que pasan demasiado tiempo en el mundo del espectáculo y poco con sus hijos?

—Kurt, no seas ridículo, nos van a adorar. No hay familia más perfecta que la nuestra. Anda, termina de arreglarte, yo iré a ver cómo están los niños.

&&&

Primero se dieron a conocer de manera individual en el mundo del teatro musical como un talentoso cantante y actor y un magnífico compositor. Luego saltaron a la fama en Broadway como un dúo con el estreno del musical de su autoría Soy Un Unicornio, que les valió once nominaciones a los premios Tony, de las cuales ganaron cuatro: Mejor Partitura Original, Mejor Orquestación, Mejor Vestuario en un Musical y Mejor Actuación de un Actor Principal en un Musical. Ahora que su musical ha sido adaptado a la pantalla grande, se preparan a conquistar a las audiencias de todo el mundo ya que la película suena como una de las favoritas para competir por el Óscar. Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel nos abrieron las puertas de su hogar para platicar de su vida, su trabajo y presentarnos en exclusiva a sus hijos: Marion, Liza y Jean.

En una amplia y soleada sala que da a un pequeño, pero cuidado, jardín se encuentra sentado en el sillón Kurt Hummel, quien juega con unos changos de peluche con una niña y un niño pequeños de cabello negro rizado; en el piano está sentado Blaine Anderson, quien le enseña a tocar a una niña de cabello castaño peinado en coletas. Esta es una escena típica en la familia Anderson-Hummel, quienes son más hogareños de lo que uno esperaría cuando los dos padres se dedican al teatro de tiempo completo.

—Tratamos de pasar todo el tiempo posible como familia —nos dice Kurt Hummel. La niña se pone inquieta y él la levanta la pone sobre su regazo para tranquilizarla—. Queremos transmitir a nuestros hijos la seguridad de que siempre vamos a estar con ellos cuando nos necesiten. También los llevamos al teatro siempre que podemos durante los ensayos para que se acostumbren al ambiente y aprendan a amarlo desde pequeños. La gente de la producción se ha encariñado con ellos y siempre los hacen sentir bienvenidos.

—Han sido unos años muy ajetreados desde que su musical Soy Un Unicornio saltó a la fama. ¿Cómo los han manejado?

—En realidad nuestras vidas han estado muy ocupadas desde tiempo atrás. Abrirse camino en el mundo del teatro no es fácil, y menos para alguien que viene de un pueblo pequeño en Ohio. Hay que trabajar muy duro para hacerse notar, nadie te va a regalar nada, por más talento que tengas, si no te esfuerzas, no servirá de nada —asevera Hummel.

—¿Cuál fue el primer paso en su carrera?

—El camino comenzó para mí desde que entré a NYADA y para Blaine cuando ingresó a Juilliard. Yo llegué primero a Nueva York y Blaine se me unió un año después. Desde entonces todo ha sido trabajar y trabajar, siempre teniendo nuestras metas en la mira.

—Hablando de eso, cuéntenos un poco de cómo se conocieron. Ya tienen mucho tiempo juntos, es poco común en estos días ver una pareja tan sólida y estable.

—Somos novios desde que estábamos en la preparatoria. Conocernos fue algo especial porque, como dije, vivíamos en Ohio, donde ser gay no es aceptado.

—Era nuestro destino encontrarnos —interrumpe Blaine sonriendo, mientras la niña sigue tocando el piano.

—Claro que lo era —dice Kurt regresándole la sonrisa a Blaine—. Antes de conocernos pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida de estudiante de prepa estando solo porque no conocía a ningún otro chico gay. Tal vez había más, pero no los culpo de querer esconderse en el armario. Es muy duro estar afuera y proclamarlo, siempre hay gente que quiere quitarte lo gay a golpes.

—¿Te acosaban en la escuela?

—Prácticamente todos los días recibía un granizado en la cara. Eran días muy difíciles que mejoraron un poco cuando entré al club del coro, donde había gente igual de paria que yo, entre todos hicimos un frente común para darnos apoyo. Luego conocí a Blaine y mi vida mejoró, no se hizo más fácil en cuanto a la opinión de los homofóbicos, claro que está, pero para mí todo cambió al tener un compañero a quien amar.

—¿Blaine asistía a la misma escuela?

—No, él iba a una diferente, Dalton, yo estaba en McKinley. Me cambié a Dalton un tiempo cuando los problemas de acoso se intensificaron, pero luego que se calmaron regresé a McKinley y Blaine se fue conmigo. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos, ya son casi 18 años de ser pareja y siete de estar casados.

—¿Por qué esperaron tanto tiempo para casarse? En Ohio el matrimonio homosexual no está permitido, pero en Nueva York es legal desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh, no fue por falta de ganas —asegura Blaine—, por mi nos hubiéramos casado inmediatamente al terminar la prepa, en especial porque fue muy difícil estar separados un año en lo que yo me graduaba. Pero Kurt fue siempre la voz de la razón y se mantuvo firme en esperar el momento correcto.

—Quería que primero termináramos nuestros respectivos estudios y que estuviéramos bien establecidos profesionalmente antes de empezar una nueva etapa como matrimonio. Una vez que tuve mi primer papel en un musical, y que Blaine se colocó como asistente del compositor en una obra, fue la ocasión perfecta para dar el sí —dice Kurt moviendo el dedo anular donde descansa un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un pequeño diamante y una argolla de matrimonio plateada que hace juego con la de Blaine, quien también tiene un anillo de compromiso, pero diferente.

—¿Quién le propuso matrimonio a quién?

—Los dos al mismo tiempo —dice Kurt riendo, al parecer recordando el momento. Blaine también se ríe afectuosamente—. Lo habíamos estado hablando desde hacía tanto tiempo que prácticamente era cuestión de formalizarlo. Se nos ocurrió hacer un picnic en el parque el día de San Valentín, así de cliché como suena. Pero todo salió mal, comenzó a llover, nos resbalamos, caímos en un charco lodoso, la comida se echó a perder y regresamos a casa hechos una sopa con la ropa arruinada. Resultó que ambos habíamos tenido la intención de dar el anillo de compromiso ese mismo día. Terminamos intercambiándolos frente a la chimenea de la sala mientras comíamos macarrones con queso, que era lo único que quedaba en la alacena.

—Su historia de amor suena perfecta para adaptarla a un musical.

—Tal vez lo hagamos, tenemos muchos proyectos en puerta después de que termine la promoción de la película de Soy Un Unicornio —apunta Blaine.

—Hablando de eso, Soy Un Unicornio es uno de los musicales más novedosos de los últimos tiempos, algunos lo comparan con el drama de Next To Normal mezclado con el humor irreverente de Avenue Q. ¿Cómo fue el proceso para escribirlo?

—Siempre habíamos querido hacer nuestro propio musical. Es maravilloso actuar en los clásicos, pero como artistas queríamos expresar nuestras propias ideas.

—Kurt tenía diversas historias en la cabeza, pero nos decidimos por esta porque era una especie de catarsis para nosotros —dice Anderson, cargando a la niña de coletas y uniéndose a su familia en el sillón.

—Había aún mucho resentimiento, muchas cosas que queríamos decir de cómo fue nuestra propia vida en la escuela, de todas las dificultades que tuvimos siendo gays en medio de la intolerancia.

—Unimos nuestros problemas y anécdotas para crear la historia general, después Kurt escribió el guión y yo las letras y la música.

—¿Es cierto que la escena del baile de graduación en verdad ocurrió?

—Así es, me coronaron como la reina del baile. Lo hicieron para humillarme, pero ahora tuve mi venganza convirtiendo esa escena en un fastuoso número musical. Es mejor que hacerle como Carrie —ríe Hummel.

Les pedimos que posen para la foto familiar mientras nos hablan de sus hijos. Marion es la mayor con cinco años.

—Es una niña muy centrada y estudiosa, empezó sus lecciones de piano el año pasado y va muy bien —dice Blaine como padre orgulloso al tiempo que le acomoda a la pequeña los listones de las coletas.

—Puedo tocar Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita yo solita —dice Marion sonriendo.

—Y lo haces muy bien, amor —la halaga Kurt.

—¿Fue difícil decidirse a empezar una familia?

—No tanto, siempre había soñado con tenerla. Yo soy hijo único y mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, pasé mucho tiempo solo con mi padre, quien es el mejor del mundo, pero aun así deseaba más compañía. Luego él se casó de nuevo y tuve un hermanastro. No teníamos mucho en común, pero era agradable saber que había alguien más de mi edad que me apoyaba. En ese entonces no creí posible que pudiera tener mis propios hijos, hasta después que nos casamos y empezamos a ver las opciones me di cuenta de que era algo que estaba a nuestro alcance —dice Kurt.

—Cuando Marion nació fue como un milagro para nosotros, no podíamos creer que esa bebé tan hermosa de verdad fuera nuestra. Después de que pasamos un par de años cuidándola, y sentimos que ya éramos diestros en el arte de cambiar pañales, calentar biberones, atender gripas y demás, decidimos que queríamos tener otro hijo lo más pronto posible para que jugaran juntos. Yo tengo un hermano mucho mayor que yo y siempre me sentí un poco alejado de él por la diferencia de edades, por eso quería que nuestros hijos no tuvieran tantos años de separación para que se entendieran mejor.

—Mencionan un hijo, ¿eso quiere decir que los mellizos no estaban planeados?

—Oh, no para nada, fue una enorme sorpresa cuando nos dijeron que iban a ser dos en lugar de uno —dice Kurt sonriendo mientras acaricia a los pequeños, quienes miran con curiosidad a la cámara, los reflectores y las luces del flash—. Nos sentimos doblemente bendecidos al recibir a uno más.   
—Liza es la hermana mayor, ella nació primero por quince minutos y es bastante independiente para tener sólo dos años. Jean es el pequeño consentido de la casa, siempre quiere que lo carguen —dice Blaine abrazando al niño, quien le devuelve la caricia y sonríe.

—Ustedes parecen ser la familia ideal. ¿Hay algo que crean que les hace falta en su vida?

—Somos muy afortunados —reconoce Kurt—, aún recuerdo cuando vivía en Ohio y para mi era un sueño imposible tener una pareja y vivir donde fuera aceptado. Luego llegó Blaine a mi vida y de ahí todo comenzó a tomar forma. Parecerá avaricioso lo que voy a decir, pero creo que la vida todavía tiene mucho por darnos, tan sólo ver crecer a nuestros hijos será un regalo más para nosotros, y claro, algunos premios Tony más y un Óscar no nos caerían mal —dice riendo.

—Ustedes se han convertido en el modelo a seguir de la pareja homosexual que alcanza la fama y tiene una vida familiar envidiable. ¿Qué les dirían a los jóvenes que vienen en pueblitos como el suyo?

—Que nunca dejen de creer en sus sueños y nunca nieguen quienes son —dice Blaine.

—Las cosas que los hacen parecer extraños terminarán por ser las que los distingan de los demás. Yo por ejemplo tuve muchos problemas en el club coral de la escuela por querer cantar canciones que tradicionalmente interpretan mujeres, y son precisamente ese tipo de canciones las que más gustan en nuestro musical por ser novedosas, totalmente fuera de lo común —explica Kurt.

—No siempre es fácil seguir adelante, pero vale la pena continuar con el camino —comenta Blaine.

Los niños pequeños comienzan a bostezar y a frotarse los ojos, Blaine se levanta y los carga para llevarlos a tomar su siesta.

Así nos despedimos de los miembros de la familia Anderson-Hummel, quienes definitivamente están bien.


End file.
